Río la película ¡humanizada!
by MFDLPDM
Summary: Todos recordamos a nuestras aves favoritas pero que pasaría ¿si fueran humanos en vez de aves? (meta terminarla antes del estreno de Río 2) clasificacion T solo para estar seguros por favor reviews reviews
1. Chapter 1

holaa! al todo el mundo esta es mi primera historia aqui en fancfiction, asi que traten de no ser muy duros conmigo

descargo:la pelicula Rio no me pertenece le pertenese a sus devidos propietarios yo solo me divierto asciendo esto

bueno sin nada mas que decir les dejo esta historia

* * *

Real in Rio

En la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro se podía contemplar el hermoso crepúsculo cuando se invade aquel silencio con el ruido de una flauta de quenas de guayacán, era un chico rubio con pelirrojo con ropa un poco opaca bailaba y se balanceaba por las calles más humildes de todo Rio, como su canto se hacía más alto y alegre despertaba a todos haciendo que salieran de sus casas con instrumentos improvisados y colaboraran con aquella bella y alegre melodía, cantaron todos al mismo tiempo bailando de un lado a otro muchos en las aceras otros en escaleras que salían por las orillas de las casas o de los altos de ellas

Que venga toda la gente

con este canto especial

es todo ritmo y pura alegría

amamos el carnaval

Canten todos unidos

sol y luna también...

En lo alto de una casa de un segundo piso un pequeño niño de pelo negro casi azulado ojos color ambar con una piyama sale por un balcón ya bastante deteriorado, comenzando a bailar y saltar al ver tal escenario frente sus ojos la música se escuchaba más alegre y con mas vida

…vayan al ritmo

amor y pasión

hagan lo que hacen tan bien

La cosa esta que arde

acérquense al calor

busquen primero un compañero

Mágicamente en Río me rio

fiestas y más (Y más)

No sabes que tiene

No existe en otro lugar (Otro lugar)

En Río me rio y digo algo mas (Algo más)

no puedes sentirlo

y esa es la pura verdad-

El pequeño niño comenzaba a intentar bajar de lo alto de su casa pero fue un ruido ensordecedor que le hizo asustarse, pues la canción paro a la mitad por el ruido ensordecedor pero no fue el único seguido de otro y otro y otro las personas corrían y gritaban sangre corriendo por doquier, el niño ante un sobresalto dio media vuelta asiendo perder el equilibrio y caer atravesando el balcón deteriorado y cayendo sobre su brazo izquierdo enzima de cajas y papeles que se encontraban en el piso, por un momento todo fue silencio el niño se encogió para evitar que lo vieran, trato de ver atreves de lo alto de las cajas vio a un hombre de negro encapuchado con un arma en mano que lo apunto el niño sintió un tirón dejándolo inmovilizado agarrándolo de ambos brazos, el hombre que anteriormente lo había señalado se acerco a él le apretó sus mejillas y elevo su rostro para poderlo ver a sus ojos ya lleno de lagrimas pues el niño no sabía lo que pasaba

–Es perfecto –miro al otro hombre encapuchado que tenia inmovilizado al niño –llévalo con los demás

Este asintió y se llevo al niño a la parte trasera de un camión, abrió la parte trasera de este y aventó al pequeño niño asiendo que de nuevo caiga sobre su brazo izquierdo pero esta vez ocasionando un dolor insoportable serró sus ojos con fuerza y varias lagrimas salían de la esquina de ellos, le daba miedo volver a abrirlo escuchaba a otros niños de igual manera que el lloraban

– ¡cállense! – exclamo una voz ronca y severa desde el exterior del camión golpeando algún lado de este –vámonos antes de que… – dejo la frase inconclusa el auto se puso en marcha de una manera muy brusca mantuvo sus ojos serrados y apretados trato de mover su brazo y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor – ¡maldicion! – dijo la misma voz ronca después el carro se movió violentamente ruido de patrullas luego de nuevo otro ruido ensordecedor seguido de muchos más tras un golpe el niño vio todo negro no supo nada mas

– ¿está vivo? –el niño lentamente abrió sus ojos todo era borroso y se podría decir que casi en cámara lenta el niño estaba aturdido por el golpe fue sacudido un poco – esta vivo –le dijo un oficial a otro que se encontraba al exterior del camión destruido por alguna clase de accidente

El rumor corrió rápido por Rio de Janeiro ¨único sobreviviente de la masacre¨, ¨solo se encontró a niño de 4 años vivo¨, ¨se arresta a traficante de niños solo se salvo a un niño¨, ¨niño de la masacre sin familia¨, ¨se cree que familia del niño muere durante balacera¨.

–aquí Linda Gurdenson reportando para el noticiero VIVAR me encuentro en el hospital general donde se encuentra el niño más famoso de Rio y que ha roto nuestros corazones con su conmovedora historia entrevistaremos al doctor que lo ha estado atendiendo

– Y corte – exclamo el joven que sostenía la cámara asiendo que la chica pelirroja con lentes grandes y ropa un poco elegante afloje sus hombros y quite su sonrisa un poco forzada

– ¿Qué tal lo hice? –pregunta la chica pelirroja al hombre que sostiene la cámara

– muy bien Linda eres la reportera que todo noticiero quiere que haga sus reportajes ¿Qué te podría salir mal?

–no lose solo…vamos con el doctor que nos esperan – dijo la chica caminando por el pasillo al llegar el doctor traia puesta bata medica lentes este los llevó a una gran ventana donde en el interior estaba el pequeño niño dormido con un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y otro en su cabeza

–ahora si Linda vamos en vivo en 3…2…1…ya

–Muy bien nos encontramos con el doctor Soares –se voltea hacia el doctor –díganos cual es el expediente del niño

– Bueno – el doctor penso un poco –no sabemos su nombre el niño no ha hablado desde que lo trajeron, se le calculan 4 años de edad, tuvo un duro golpe en su brazo izquierdo

– ¿y es grave? –interrumpió al doctor Linda

–no, no es tan grave –aseguro el doctor –dentro de dos semanas volverá a usar su brazo –la cámara sentra al niño dormido –tiene una pequeña contucion en su cabeza por el golpe del camión pronto será dado de alta

–¿y adonde ira el niño?

–por lo que se nos ha informado ira a una casa hogar

– ¡oh por dios! –Dijo en la sorpresa Linda la cámara la centro a ella –bueno yo, bueno yo digo que este niño ha pasado por mucho y aun así ¿tendrá que pasar por mas? –Linda volteo a ver al chico con cámara que le decía con señas que parara con su comentario rápidamente Linda paro con su comentario – muy bien eso es lo que nos ha informado el doctor volveré con ustedes al estudio cuando tengamos más información

–Corte –el chico bajo la cámara –muchas gracias doctor – el doctor se retiro pues solo abia tomado un poco de su tiempo para que lo entrevistaran dejando a Linda con su camarógrafo – ¿Qué te pasa Linda? Sabes que un reportero no debe dar su opinión

–si, si lose pero me sorprendí y yo no creo que el niño se merezca eso –dijo volteando a ver al niño que dormía plácidamente

–pues no puedes hacer nada al menos que quieras adoptarlo –miro un momento a la pelirroja que parecía un poco encantada por la idea – o no dime que no lo harás ¿lo harás? O no linda eso si sería lo más loco que hallas echo

–¿se te ase loco cuidar de un niño que paso por lo mas horrible?

–bueno no pero ¿tú que sabes de cuidar niños?

–bueno nada pero podría aprender –Linda le dijo algo dudosa

–además linda no creo que te lo den con facilidad tan solo piénsalo que tal si sus padres están allí afuera

* * *

Una semana después en el hospital general

Linda se acercaría al niño por primera vez desde que lo vio esa ves dormido, abrió la puerta y vio al pequeño niño en la cama sentado alejándose de ella chocando con la pared donde se encontraba pegada la cama –tranquilo no te asustes –le dijo de forma tranquilizadora tocando suavemente su pelo negro casi azulado –shhh shhh –lo acerco a ella consolándolo de alguna forma –yo te voy a cuidar –abraza al niño asiendo que de un suspiro tembloroso como si quisiera llorar pero después se sintió cómodo en el abrazo de la pelirroja

* * *

¿y que les pareció? por favor opinen para saber si la continuo perdonen si hay mucha falta de ortografía o algo parecido, se aceptan criticas constructivas

tratare de actualizar los días viernes no es seguro pero are todo lo posible por actualizar ese día

espero sus reviews


	2. Rio ¿Brasil?

perdonen la tardanza pero no le entiendo 100 porciento a mi cuenta y tarde como 2 horas en poder subir este capitulo:/

Gracias a **SpyTaku299** y a** Recinos LTD **por opinar **(****SpyTaku299)** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, sé que no fue buena idea cambiar la primera línea de la canción (vengan todas las aves) pero ni modo ya esta echo u.u si se que linda encontró a Blu a menor edad pero si no la ponía así la historia no podría tener sentido aun así me alegra que te haya gustado como la puse **(****Recinos LTD)** me facina que te guste mi idea loca de hacer este humanizado, ya eso aclarado les dejo este segundo capitulo

Descargo: la película Rio no me pertenece le pertenece a sus debidos propietarios yo solo me divierto asiendo esto

* * *

¿Brasil?

–la decisión está tomada es lo mejor para él–le dijo Linda a su jefe era un hombre más alto que ella pelo rubio, traje y con porte

–piénselo bien señorita Gunderson esta decisión me parece simplemente absurda

–No, no es absurda–le contradijo alzando un poco su voz, dio un suspiro–si me lo llevo lejos de aquí no tendrá el recuerdo presente tal vez asta llegue a olvidarlo, será mejor que me lleve a mi hijo lejos de aquí

– ¿su hijo? –pregunto intrigante su jefe levantando una ceja

–si mi hijo ante la ley lo es y me lo llevare lejos, solo vine por mi renuncia–dijo linda de manera segura

–Pero señorita Linda-

–Lo lamento pero como ya dije la decisión está tomada–lo interrumpió Linda esta se paro de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y se retiro de la oficina antes de que su jefe le pudiera decir algo serró la puerta detrás de ella y dio otro suspiro

–oye linda ¿es cierto que te vas? –le pregunta el camarógrafo un poco preocupado por su amiga

–sí, si me iré es por el bien de Blu

– ¡guo! ¿Blu?–dijo sorprendido el amigo de Linda– ¿enserio Linda?, ¿te dieron el niño? Creí que tomaría más tiempo

–la verdad no fue mucho tiempo semana y media, pero será mejor irme de aquí

– ¿irte?, ¿adónde? –se apresuro a preguntar el joven empezando a caminar a donde se dirijia Linda, la salida

–nos iremos a Lago Moose Minnesota

–pero Linda eso queda muy lejos, ¿Qué va pasar con tu carrera de reportera? – le pregunta obteniendo que Linda pare en seco y lo voltee a ver

–No lose–vuelve a caminar–para mí lo más importante es el, nos iremos mañana mismo

Su amigo la miro por un momento antes de abrazarla–te extrañare Linda si esa es tu decisión la respeto

–gracias yo también te extrañare–Linda corresponde el abrazo antes de salir de los estudios VIVAR

"se arresta a cómplices de la matanza en rio", "cómplices de matanza tenían cautivos 3 niños", "se encuentran en urgencias en estado grave niños secuestrados", "confirmado solo sobrevive infante que responde al nombre de Perla", "criminales de balacera en Rio ¿mataron a las familias de sus víctimas?", "única sobreviviente demuestra a base de dibujos estar en la masacre de Rio", "escapa de casa hogar Perla la segunda niña más conocida de Rio"

* * *

13 años después (Lago Moose Minnesota)

Tic, tac, tic, tac sonaba un pequeño reloj en una casa de dos pisos en ella se podían contemplar muchas fotos en su mayoría de Linda con Blu y hasta parecían estar en orden cronológico, unas eran del cumpleaños número 5 de Blu otras donde Linda le da de comer a pesar que se nota claramente que tiene 6 años, en la escuela de Blu recibiendo una especie de reconocimiento (9 años), otra con un esmoquin y Linda lo abraza (13 años), barias asiendo muecas (15 años), y la más reciente dándose un abraso donde el marco de la foto decía mejores amigos (17 años) esta foto se encontraba en una mesita alado de una cama y a su lado un reloj que marcaba las 7:14 am a tan solo un minuto de sonar, pero antes de que sonara ¡CLARKKK! Sonó un altavoz muy fuerte despertando a Linda de un sobresalto haciendo que caiga al piso y voltee hacia arriba donde se encontraba un chico sentado en la cama, en pijama, pelo azulado, tez blanca, ojos ámbar y con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios mientras mantenía el megáfono en su regazo después de un momento comenzó a reír haciendo que Linda jale al chico de su brazo derecho cayendo alado de ella y abrazándolo y al mismo tiempo riendo con él.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste Blu? –dice Linda aun apretándolo en un abrazo, el chico le puso los lentes con su mano derecha eran los mismos de hace 13 años

–bien–contesto el chico aun teniendo una ligera risa, Linda se paro y Blu arremedo sus pasos

–vamos Blu que hay que empezar con nuestro día–Blu se retiro de su cuarto y se dirijo al de el que quedaba enfrente del cuarto de ella, ambos comenzaron a cambiarse

– ¿necesitas ayuda Blu? –se hizo eco la voz de Linda en la casa

–no estoy bien–grito el chico mostrando algún tipo de esfuerzo en su voz

– ¿seguro?

–Si–dijo aun mostrando todavía esfuerzo en su voz. Ya cuando ambos se encontraron en las puertas de sus cuartos, estando cara a cara se dirigieron al baño a cepillarse los dientes, Blu tomo su cepillo con el mismo brazo que le puso a Linda sus lentes y ella coloco la pasta de dientes en el cepillo de el y luego en su cepillo, cuando ambos comenzaron a cepillarse parecían sincronizados el movimiento que hacia uno lo hacia el otro, acepto al final, cuando Linda escupió los residuos de la pasta de dientes Blu se los trago seguido de golpearse el pecho aun teniendo el cepillo en mano y repitiendo grotescamente

– ¡iu! –exclamo la pelirroja ante la acción del chico, después prepararon el desayuno Blu puso pan a tostar y saco cereal le paso un plato liso a linda justo a tiempo cuando salió el pan tostado, desayunaron aunque Linda constantemente le decía a Blu si necesitaba ayuda, todo estuvo bien hasta que Linda le dio a Blu sus vitaminas, pues parecía que se tratase de un niño pequeño, pero tampoco ayudaba la actitud de Blu, pues evitaba la cuchara de las mil formas hasta apretaba los labios con tal de no tomarlo

–Tyler Blu Gunderson las vitaminas te hacen bien–dijo un poco enojada se le quedo mirando al muchacho quien no dejaba de apretar sus labios, lo observo otro momento cuando su expresión cambio como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea–mira que tenemos aqui–le nuestra el cereal Blu lo observo solo ocasiono que apretara mas sus labios la pelirroja dejo caer sus hombros en la decepción–si así lo quieres–Linda presiono un poco el hombro de Blu pero el dramatizo queriendo dar un pequeño grito pero al momento de abrir la boca linda metió la cuchara a su boca blu se paso el medicamento seguido de sacar la lengua queriendo regresar las vitaminas y poniendo cara de asco–¡ándele! –exclamo feliz al lograr su objetivo

–odio cuando haces eso–dijo el chico tallándose la boca aun sintiendo el sabor Linda no le tomo importancia y comenzó a bajar las escaleras Blu la siguió hasta las escaleras de caracol pero en lugar de bajarlas se dirigió al barandal y se deslizo por el divertido ante sus propias acciones, abajo había una patineta donde hábilmente la trepo y se equilibro llego hasta las cortinas de la ventana que daba a la calle las abrió y decía librerías el guacamayo azul y aun en patineta se dirijo a la entrada de la casa y cambio el letrero de serrado a abierto después bajo la velocidad de la patineta bajo de ella y se dirigió al sofá

–Que disfrutes el libro–le dice linda a una cliente que está a punto de irse

–gracias Linda

–vay nena–linda contesta el teléfono el cual pone entre su hombro y oreja mientras agarraba una taza blanca de chocolate caliente a una mesa que se encontraba alado de la ventana que anteriormente Blu había abierto la cortina–si mamita nos encantaría visitarte pero sabes que con Blu así–Linda para de hablar escuchando lo que su madre le decía–mama no pienso hacer eso

–aquí está tu chocolatito Blu–dice poniendo la taza en la mesa–así como te guta– el levanto la vista de su celular y se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa se sentó en una silla y olio el contenido de la taza

– ¿así o mas consentido? –se dice a el mismo–Amo mis bombones chopeaditos en chocolate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5–cuenta los chocolates hasta que otro sale de lo profundo de la taza–6 ¡sí! –comienza a beber hasta que golpean el cristal con una bola de nieve el volteo hacia esa dirección con cara fastidiada teniendo un bigote de chocolate

–valla valla si es mi adolecente teto favorito–dice una chica solo por uno o dos años mayor que el ella iba acompañada de su hermana gemela ambas con ropa un poco abrigadora estaban a tan solo unos metros de la librería

–muy graciosas y muy maduras ¿no?–Blu se retiro el chocolate que quedo en su cara

–hey Chloe mira ¿quién soy? –ella le muestra a su hermana un brazo el cual pone completamente aguado

– ¡oh! ¡Ya sé quién eres!, eres el nerd que tenemos al frente–ríen ante el comentario de Alice ella volvió a aventar bolas de nieve contra el cristal

–por si no lo han notado hay un cristal–agarra una galleta y la remoja en chocolate–el cual me mantiene calientito mientras ustedes se congelan el…–el no termina su comentario al verlas hacer muecas graciosas dirigidas a él –nacas–dice apunto de morder la galleta pero esta vez le distrae ver a un hombre que caminaba casi cayendo por lo congelado que estaba afuera y finalmente chocando con las chicas parecía que el les pregunta algo y ellas señalaron la librería el hombre vuelve a caminar resbalando de nuevo pero esta vez chocando contra el cristal Blu se sorprendiendo y asustando un poco

– ¿no le paso nada? –pregunto Linda saliendo de la tienda viendo al hombre en el piso

–Que bárbaro que friito está haciendo afuera–dijo entrando a la tienda y frotándose las manos para agarrar calor

– ¿está buscando algunos libros? –pregunto Linda acomodándose los lentes

– ¿libros? no he viajado casi diez mil kilómetros buscándolo a el–dice señalando a Blu quien se sorprendió y dejo a un lado su galleta

–Tulio Monteiro doctor especialista en niños y adolecentes–lee Linda la tarjeta de presentación de Tulio

–ergki cvbnk ujnm–dice Tulio al chico quien se le queda viendo extraño pero después de un momento trate de repetir sus palabras para poder comprender lo que dice

– ¡guo!¿de que hablan? –pregunta Linda sin comprender la escena

–me acabo de presentar con el, deberás que estos jóvenes hablan cada vez más extraño

–Pues yo no le entendí nada–murmura Blu de forma que nadie lo escuche

–entonces doctor Monteiro que

– ¡hay doctor! no me digas así–interrumpió a Linda esta se acercaba a Blu y le agarraba el hombro–solo dime Tulio, oye sabes perfectamente quién es Blu ¿No es así? El chico más mencionado en Ri–

–Tulio ven conmigo hablemos en privado–Le dice Linda alejándose de Blu y dirigirse a un pasillo, Tulio la siguió, Blu no le tomo importancia y regreso al sofá con su celular en mano

–hace poco encontramos a esta chica–trata de recordar su nombre– ¡Perla!

– ¿Quién es Perla?

–cierto tu ya estabas cuando ocurrió eso pero aun así se anuncio mucho la noticia–mas que parecía para sí mismo lo que decía–Mira Perla es la otra sobreviviente de bueno, ya conoces la historia, ella escapo de la casa hogar y no supimos nada de ella sino hasta hace unos pocos meses

– ¡oh dios mío! –dice conmovida y sorprendida llevándose las manos hasta donde se supone esta el corazón

–ahora tenemos la esperanza de que se conozcan hasta pueden tener una clase de conexión, bueno tu sabes por lo que pasaron, ellos pasaron por lo mismo, tal vez puedan dar conferencias y entrevistas sobre su experiencia ¿sabes? Esto les ayudaría mucho–Tulio parecía emocionado con cada palabra que salía de su boca

–emm…tulio no es por ser mala onda ni nada de eso pero Blu no recuerda nada de eso lo cual me parece perfecto–

–¿Qué?, porque no lo recuerda, Perla era menor que él y ella lo recuerda–lo pensó un momento observando a Blu–aun así creo que sería buena idea que se conozcan tal vez y Blu recuerde algo

–bueno–Linda se frota las manos con nerviosismo e inseguridad– ¿Cuándo vendría?

–no, no ella está en Brasil– toma emoción en sus palabras y habla más fuerte–Blu debe viajar a Rio de Janeiro–dice casi gritando elevando sus brazos con emoción sorprendiendo a Linda y llamando la atención de Blu, Linda ríe con nerviosismo ante la sorpresa

–Rio ¿Brasil? –choca contra la pared detrás suyo –no no no yo no dejo a Blu ni un segundo, soy su madre

–no no como que no me entendiste, ya todo lo arregle tu iras con Blu en cada etapa del viaje y yo estaré con ustedes

–mira tulio se que solo haces tu trabajo pero es que– se acerca un poco más a él y habla en voz baja para que Blu nos los oiga–el no puede usar su brazo izquierdo

–pero ¿cómo no va a poder? –camina hacia Blu y lo para de un jalón este con cara extraña y sin comprender las acciones de Tulio, Tulio levanta su brazo izquierdo y lo compara con el derecho–no esta placido o mas pequeño que el otro–levanta la manga de la camisa del brazo izquierdo y examina el brazo y hombro–el musculo está en perfectas condiciones, el ligamento también está bien y el hueso igual mm–piensa un poco aun tocando y revisándolo se frota la barbilla –no tiene nada que este fuera de lo normal debería poder…–vuelve a agarrar el brazo sin movimiento de Blu y su seño fruncido se desvanece como si hubiera encontrado la solución toma a Blu de los hombros

–Tulio ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunta Linda preocupada tratando de comprender lo que hace tulio

–no te preocupes los instintos naturales siempre afloran–empuja al chico con fuerza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y por instinto meta la mano derecha y aun así cayendo al piso y lastimándose un poco la mano–o bueno casi siempre–lo que Tulio quería lograr era que con ese mismo instinto con el que Blu metió su brazo derecho lo hiciera con el derecho, pero no tuvo éxito

–¡Blu! –dice Linda preocupada acercándose a él para ayudarle a pararse y sobándole donde se había lastimado, Tulio observaba la escena con gran interés

–lo tienes demasiado sobreprotegido –trata de razonar pero logra que linda se enoje

–y fue muy gentil de tu parte venir a hablar con un idioma raro–le entrega la tarjetita que anteriormente él le había dado–y tirar a mi hijo–comienza a empujarla hacia la salida–mejor ahuecando el ala doctor –saca a Tulio hasta la entrada linda

–por favor hazlo no por ti sino por Blu, piensa es lo mejor para el

–que tengas buen viaje –Linda le cierra la puerta en la cara

–linda piénsalo es lo mejor para él–introduce la tarjetita por la pequeña rendija para entregar el buzón que cae casi a los pies de Linda – ¿lo quieres pensar?

Blu no tenía la menor idea de que era de lo que hablaban y mucho menor como era que el estaba involucrado en todo esto, Linda no había dicho ni una palabra acerca del tema, ahora ella se encontraba en el segundo piso realizando alguna tarea y el abajo en el escritorio de linda hablando solo

–¿instintos naturales?, que te tiren al piso así como así no tiene nada de natural–dice observando y hojeando los apuntes de un cuaderno y teniendo una torre de libros a su lado derecho-ok lo único que tengo que hacer es creer–suspira –como si eso fuera posible–murmura para el mismo–ok fuerza de voluntad–se para y coloca su brazo izquierdo en el mero borde de este, niega con la cabeza y bufa ante su desacuerdo mental–es fácil tengo que tomar impulso, elevar el brazo para no chocar con la torre de libros y me caigan encima o en mi pie muy bien es sencillo–da otro suspiro–aquí vamos –comienza a agarrar impulso–estoy listo, estoy listo, estoy listo–está a punto de llegar a la torre de libros–NO ESTOY LISTO–grita a último minuto frenando de golpe resbalando y cayendo golpeando de alguna forma la torre de libros, la cual ahora se balanceaba a punto de caerle pero finalmente para, Blu da un suspiro aliviado pero entonces la torre de libros le cae encima golpeándolo con fuerza, pues en su mayoría eran enciclopedias y libros demasiados gruesos y pesados

–blu estas…?–linda baja corriendo las escaleras de caracol y vio a Blu en el piso con muchos libros enzima dándole una sonrisa nerviosa, linda aflojo los hombros que antes tenía tensos y suavizo su mirada, ya había tomado una decisión

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de una ventana y Blu no veía a linda a los ojos tenia la mirada fija en la pared al frente suyo viendo a ningún lado en particular

–te prometí que siempre te iba a cuidar ¿verdad?–le dice tratando de que la vea a los ojos pero sete solo la mira de reojo–¿alguna vez rompí una promesa? –espera una respuesta la cual no llega solo la voltea a ver a los ojos–mira Blu se que yo no te he contado todo de tu pasado pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia nada se que yo no te pediría esto si no fuera lo correcto tengo miedo –lo mira un momento–¿tú qué dices Blu? –pone su mano en puño para que se den unos de sus saludos especiales Blu no del todo seguro contesta el saludo con una débil sonrisa–y estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que canta un gallo

* * *

Muy bien antes de que me digan algo lose lose Blu es mucho mayor y son 15 años después pero si no hacia esos cambios no se podría hacer esta historia créanme es realmente complicado (aunque no lo parezca)

una preguntita como prefieren que llame pepillo o nigel?

Espero sus reviews :)


	3. conociendo a Perla

Disclaimer: La película de Rio no me pertenece le pertenece a sus debidos propietarios yo solo me divierto haciendo esto (agradezco a **SpyTaku299**por haberme corregido)

* * *

Conociendo a Perla

El viaje en avión fue bastante emocionante al menos para Blu ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en uno, o mejor dicho era la primera vez desde que tiene memoria que salía de Minnesota, eso si no se despegaba de Linda, porque si de algo Tulio tenía razón era que estaba demasiado sobreprotegido y estaba muy apegado a ella a pesar de tener 17 años

Todo era tranquilidad en el avión pero a tan solo unos minutos estaba el ambiente se había puesto tenso, pues Blu apenas se había enterado que era de Rio pero solo eso, era lo único que Linda le había dicho se sentía mal de que Linda le ocultara tal cosa, si bien el sabia que Linda no era su verdadera madre pero no sabía nada sobre que había sido de él antes de Linda esto era lo que más quiso saber pero Linda siempre evitaba el tema a él le molestaba era como la millonésima vez que el pregunto sobre eso y ella esquivaba el tema, esto era algo grande y Linda se lo ocultaba y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo quería mucho a Linda como para enojarse con ella

Para cuando llegaron a Rio de Janeiro el tema ya había sido olvidado o eso parecía, Linda después de mucho tiempo volvía a Rio respirar ese aire tan puro, fresco y cálido solo se encontraba ahí y ella no perdió la oportunidad de respirarlo de manera lenta para disfrutarlo, después de subir al carro Linda tomo miles de foto y Blu miraba todo con mucha curiosidad era demasiado colorido y alegre a comparación de Minnesota, Linda se coloco bloqueador en su cara y sin aviso se volteo a la parte trasera de este donde Blu observaba el panorama y coloco bloqueador en la frente y nariz de Blu

–Es tu turno Blu o ¿quieres estar prieto?

Blu no hizo nada para desvanecer la crema blanca de su rostro, respiro también aquel aire se le hacía tan familiar pero de repente fue asustado como personas con trajes exóticos pasaban frente al carro y alado de el bailando y cantando alegres

–gua ¿qué onda con estos? – pregunto linda desde la parte delantera del carro, desconcertada por el alboroto

–a esque llegaron a tiempo al carnaval–contesta tulio señalando a las personas pasando enfrentes de ellos

–¿carnaval? –pregunto linda "tengo mucho que no estoy en uno" pensó viendo a la gente pasar

–si, es el pachangon mas grande del mundo, solo unos días para estar bailando y echar relajo–explico Tlulio sin saber que Linda ya sabia del tema el se emociono y comenzó a mover sus brazos como si estuviera bailando

–uy mira ¿es una bailarina? –pregunto curiosa viendo a la joven vailando enfrente del carro

–No–dijo extrañado observándola para identificarla–de hecho es mi doctora–toca el claczon del carro y se levanta–¡doctora Balbosa! –grita saludándola–ella se percata de que le hablan y voltea

–Usa hilo dental tulio–dice terminando de cruzar la calle

–Exacto–se vuelve a sentar esta vez dirijiendose a Linda–mañana por la noche todos se traerán sus tanguitas

–yo jamás–dice con una risa nerviosa no le daría un mal ejemplo a Blu usando ese tipo de ropa que alguna vez uso. Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del auto abierto, dos chicos uno flaco y bajo de pelo rubio sombrero verde con ropa extravagante amarilla y otro pelirrojo con algunas mechas negras un poco mas llenito y alto con peinado extraño con ropa gris, negra y una que otra prenda roja se desviaban del los demás bailando pero al percatarse de que Blu los observaba se acercaron a el

–oi tudo bem? – pregunto el chico rubio acercándose mas al carro y a Blu

–o si–dijo Blu tomando un diccionario e intentar ojearlo pero por los nervios que los chicos lo veían se le cayó al piso del carro, los miro un poco nervioso

–YO–dice más fuerte de lo necesario, apuntándose a el mismo –NO SER–negó con su mano derecha casi en la cara de los chicos–DE POR–señalo todo el lugar cercano–AQUÍ

–Mira Nico un turista–dice el pelirrojo a su acompañante golpeándole con su hombro al de el

–pues a mí no se me hace–dice viéndolo a detalle–hasta siento que te e visto antes–dice el rubio aun viéndolo como si quisiera reconocerlo

–¿enserio? –pregunta confundido Blu desde el interior del carro

–pero tienes calabaza de paloma en el pico–dice con asco el pelirrojo limpiándose su rostro como si fuera él, el que se embarro

–no, no ,no esto espera proteger mi carita del sol–dice limpiándose el rostro del bronceador

–entos que ¿le caíste al carnaval? –pregunta jugando con su sombrero el chico rubio y acercándose mas al carro

–de hecho viene a conocer a una chica–dice un poco nervioso blu

–u una chiquita–repite Nico

–no es a lo que piensan solo es para conocerla–dijo sin mas que decir pues era lo que tulio y Linda le habían dicho a el

–si claro–dijo sin creerle Nico–ok te daré un consejillo, tu–dice señalándolo–debes captar una o a lo mucho dos pequeñas insinuaciones que ella te dé después de eso tu deberás hacer el resto–agarra la mano del pelirrojo y le da unas cuantas vueltas como si se tratase de una mujer–las brasileñas aman a los chicos seguros

–si les fascina el estilacho, tienes que sacar ese pecho–dice sacándo el pecho lo más que puede–ojo pispireto como una especie de gavilán galán–dice entre serrando sus ojos de según el forma coqueta

–pero antes hay que sacarte de ahí–Dijo el rubio refiriéndose al carro

–esa puerta voy a derrumbar y de ahí te voy a sacar–y así comenzó con estrellarse una y otra vez contra la puerta trasera del auto mientras Blu intentaba que lo dejara de hacer

–como que no me convenciste

–esto esta remasiso–intento justificarse el pelirrojo

–no enserio estoy bien viajar en carro me gusta adoro este carro–Dice acariciando un costado del carro lo cual se vio muy extraño

–está bien allá tu–dice el rubio acomodándose bien su sombrero

–y no lo olvides la pequeña insinuación–repite el pelirrojo antes de retirarse con su acompañante pues los habían dejado atrás los demás que bailaban luego a lo lejos se escucho como el rubio se despidió de él en portugués a lo cual Blu no pudo contestar correctamente, el carro se puso en marcha para llegar a donde Tulio trabajaba, la casa hogar

* * *

–y este es centro y alma de este lugar, la clínica–dijo tulio terminando casi su recorrido por aquel lugar lleno de camas de hospital con algunos doctores, muchos niños de todas edades y con diferentes golpes y lesiones se acercaron a él para abrazarlo de forma cariñosa

–enserio te adoran doctor–dijo Linda con ánimo en su voz tomando a Blu de los hombros y colocarlo al frente de ella y empujarlo suavemente para que avanzara –ve nomas

–soy su gran señora mama–le explico casi siendo tirado por los niños el metió comida a su boca la mastico un poco y luego la escupió en un plato y le dio a un niño pequeño incapaz de masticar la comida por su cuenta al ver que el pequeño comió Blu y Linda hicieron cara azco–¿quieren un poco? –pregunto acercándoles el plato a ellos los cuales retrocedieron un par de pasos para evitar el contacto

–nosotros pasamos–contesto Linda por los dos, después de retirar el plato de Linda y Blu continuo con el recorrido y explicando lo que pasaba ahí

–muchos de los chicos que vez aquí son rescatados de los traficantes

– ¿traficantes? –pregunto Linda y Blu al unisolo aunque Linda sabia a la perfección de que hablaba

–sí y desgraciadamente la mayoría de ellos sufren mucho en sus manos o llegan a morir incluso pero con buenos cuidados se pueden recuperar–dice acariciando a uno de los niños en cama –míralo a este pobre lo trajeron hace poco–dijo refiriéndose a un muchacho en cama ya algo grande que tenia pintado el pelo de blanco con las puntas amarillas con una cara que reflejaba mucho dolor y lleno de cicatrices por todo su rostro y brazos y un vendaje en le brazo derecho–te vez mucho mejor mucho mejor–le dice acariciándole la cabeza y luego alejándose de el

–que te mejores–le dice Blu volteándolo a ver ya alejándose de el el cual le dio una cara de disgusto y odio que Blu no entendió él porque

–y ¿Dónde esta Perla? –pregunto Linda ya un poco desesperada al no verla desde que comenzó el recorrido

–para ella tenemos un lugar muy especial es una chica muy entusiasta –dijo de forma alegre volteando a ver a Linda y Blu

–Ay si ya lo sé –dijo un ayudante de Tulio volteándose hacia el dejando ver su cara llena de rasguños y moretones por su rostro y brazos

–¿ella lo hizo? sí que es tierna quiero ir a casita –murmuro Blu comenzando a morder las uñas de su mano

–no tu tranquilo te convertiré en un galán copetón–después de eso tulio comenzó a arreglar a Blu dejándolo de forma ridícula y metiéndolo en un cuarto oscuro trago en seco ante la escena y metió su brazo sin movimiento en la bolsa de su pantalón para evitar que se notara su discapacidad por así decirlo, acomodo su pelo y miro a su alrededor observando el panorama y grito

–¡LINDA! –desde siempre Blu le dice así no sabía el porqué pero él no le decía mama. Desde otro lugar linda y tulio observaban la escena sin audio solo podían ver como Blu grito

* * *

–Será mejor que deba ir–dijo linda ya preocupada por su hijo pero tulio la detuvo

–Dales chance–Dijo y Linda volvió a tomar asiento

* * *

La luz en el cuarto se prendió dejando ver lo grande que era pero ni rastro de la chica empezó a caminar viendo a todas direcciones miro a la parte de arriba donde se podía ver como un ático a medias y un tubo lo atravesaba de lado a lado hábilmente mas de una persona podría subir allí cuando vio a la chica por uno o dos años menor que el de pelo café claro pero tan claro que parecía rubio pero casi aun así era café con rayos y mechas azul cielo por todos lados, ojos celestes, playera azul pálido con hombros caídos dejando ver unos tirantes, pescadores negros, sandalias y escultural cuerpo ella dio un brinco de lo alto y cayó cerca de Blu el cual se había quedado embobado viéndola hasta que vio que ella se acercaba a él sin bajar con la velocidad con la que caminaba

–Dime Bose ¿que estás haciendo aquí?–dijo la chica presionando su cuello contra el piso

–visadavi–dijo el chico sin poder respirar

–¿Qué? –pregunta sin poder comprenderle

–me pisas el cogote–dijo completamente sin aire la chica de inmediato lo soltó

–a ¿eres de fuera? –observo de arriba abajo al chico pelo negro azulado ojos ámbar traía camisa de botones azul fuerte con un adorno en la parte inferior derecha pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos tirantes azules a ambos lados le pareció ñoño

–hola mi nombre es Blu azul en inglish, como el cielo cuando no tiene muchas nubes claro–Blu extendió su mano para darle un saludo claro en su interior se repetía menso una y otra vez por haber dicho semejante cosa perla lo volvió a ver de arriba abajo y luego en donde se encontraban las cámaras era obvio que desde que llego las avía notado

–ven conmigo no tenemos mucho tiempo–se acerco a él y tomo su brazo derecho y tiro de el asta chocar con un mueble y el cayo la chica brinco y se agarro del tubo y se impulso con sus piernas cayendo en el piso superior Blu solo la observo y trato de encontrar otra forma de subir, escaleras, las subió y la chica ya lo esperaba

– ¿ya estás? –pregunto la chica coqueta

– ¿para qué? –pregunto sin comprender hasta que paso por su mente los ridículos consejos de los chicos que se encontró cuando llego entonces la chica prosiguió a voltearlo a ver para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer pero este frunció los labios y se acercaba a ella, ella noto lo que quería hacer y de inmediato lo alejo

–oye, oye ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Pregunto molesta viéndolo tirado en el piso de lo fuerte de que lo había empujado y trataba de pararse

–lo que tú querías, pero solo para dejarlo bien claro ¿tú que asías?

–tratando de escapar menso–mostro una ventilación grande dañada a golpes escondida entre cosas de ella

–si escapar si es eso que intente con eso que hice–le dice nervioso sin verla a los ojos a leguas se notaba que lo estaba inventado en ese segundo

–haber, haber, haber, enserio creíste ¿que te iba a besar? nos acabamos de conocer–dijo en el completo enojo e indignación que podría sentir la chica mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente

* * *

–creo que no se están llevando bien–comento linda viendo la escena de perla gritándole algo a Blu

–Necesitan una ayudita

* * *

–se que se soy atractivo pero no soy de esa clase de chicos –dice con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando una bola disco cuelga en medio de los dos y empieza a tocar una canción romantica–eso si no lo mande pedir pero esa rolita no está nada mal–y comienza a tararear la letra de la canción mientras perla de daba una mirada de raro–échale mi Leonel –dice ahora sacando a perla de sus casillas y abalanzándose sobre el cayendo hasta el primer piso por así decirlo, Blu cae parado sosteniendo a perla en sus brazos y ambos se quedan así

–sí que tuvieron la conexión que decías–dice linda sin poder dejar de ver la toma de la videocámara pero después tulio la apaga–deberíamos dejarlos solos ya sabes para que platiquen –

Linda mira insegura la pantalla ya apagada pero sigue a tulio después de dejar la habitación donde los observaban–no me siento segura de dejar a Blu aquí solo–dijo retorciéndose sus dedos con inseguridad

–no no te preocupes Silvio los tendrá vigilados toda la noche–dijo mostrando a un guardia que hizo la postura más recta–y además Perla esta con el saca a linda de allí

* * *

Mientras tanto después de que tulio apago la cámara perla lo había querido ahorcar y ahora estaba trepada en su espalda golpeando su cabeza mientras el intentaba no perder el equilibrio cuando finalmente se la quito de encima se acerco a la primera cámara que vio sin saber que estaba apagada y grito

–¡ESTA LOCA! –grito antes de ser tacleado por la chica

* * *

El guardia comenzó a bailar al ritmo de samba de su radio desvistiéndose dejando ver su traje de carnaval dorado y bailando de forma ridícula pero paro al escuchar un ruido en clínica salió y vio a todos los niños y adolecentes dormidos acepto a uno que estaba tirado en el piso con una cara que daba mucha lástima se acerco a él e intento pararlo y subirlo a la cama donde estaba el chico puso una cara aun mas de dolor intentando no llorar

–ya paso–le dice y este lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y después se despego del guardia con brusquedad y puso su mano con un trapo en su cara para que respirara lo que contenía el trapo el chico de pelo blanco se paro mostrando fortaleza y odio en su mirada hacia el guardia inconsciente

* * *

Pff al fin termine espero que les allá gustado porque a mí me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo bueno agradezco sus reviews me animan mucho n.n

Con respecto a **megaleo444**enserio enserio perdona mi ignorancia pero no sé que es un R.F.C.V. perdóname u.u no le entiendo a mi cuenta y…todo lo que logro hacer es a base de tutoriales soy muy muy novata espero comprendas u.u

Bueno dos preguntitas espero que sea las ultimas que les haga pero si me contestan me ayudaría para que sea mas de su agrado la primera ya la había hecho así que…

¿Cómo es mejor pepillo o nigel? Y segundo ¿quieren que modifique la canción de pepillo/nigel "yo era guapo"(tengan en cuenta que si se queda así no tendrá sentido ya que ahora son humanos)?

Muy bien espero actualizar el próximo viernes o sábado o a lo mucho domingo si no actualizo esos días no actualizare hasta la semana que entra porfa paciencia soy novata


	4. Secuestro

Holaaaaaa! Lamento no haber actualizado u.u ya saben evaluaciones de fin de parcial ¬¬ 10 exámenes en 5 días más aparte trabajos finales, exposiciones y las tareas diarias XP pff espero comprendan n.n

Aclaración: Perla si tiene 16 años yo dije entre uno o dos años menor que Blu estaba segura que lo había puesto entre paréntesis (su edad) pero ya al verlo subido no apareció esa parte, aun me pregunto el porqué

Disclaimer: La película de Rio no me pertenece le pertenece a sus debidos propietarios yo solo me divierto haciendo esto

* * *

Secuestro

Después de quitarse con desesperación el vendaje de su brazo porque era obvio que él no tenía nada se dirigió a la entrada sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la entrada del lugar y sin siquiera prestar mucha atención al joven que entro con nerviosismo comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Blu y Perla el objetivo de su misión.

* * *

Después de un muy mal rato ahora Blu se encontraba acostado en la cama de Perla sin su permiso intentando conciliar el sueño, tapando su rostro con una almohada por el ruido que provocaba Perla al azotar un espejo de mano contra el sistema de ventilación

–quisieras…bajarle…a…tu ruido–dijo Blu quitándose la almohada de enzima, irguiéndose para quedar sentado y fastidiado de escuchar chocar una y otra vez el espejo de mano contra el metal

–lo siento dormiloncito yo solo quiero escaparme–contesto Perla desde el piso superior acomodándose unas cuantas mechas de pelo que se encontraban en su frente y otras que estorbaban su visión y al igual que Blu su voz se mostraba fastidiada pero ella de tener que soportarlo a el e instantes después tirar de la ventilación para checar si ya tiene un grado de deterioramiento suficiente como para hacerlo a un lado y escapar

– ¿escaparte? ¿Por? Tu cuarto es cool–le dijo mirando hacia sus lados mirando las comodidades que se le habían brindado cuarto grande, muy grande, tv, cama, ventiladores, aire acondicionado además de tener un cuarto para ella sola

–¿¡Qué que!? ¡ja!– soltó la chica sin poder creer lo que decía el chico de forma tan tranquila–este es un lucer–se dijo a ella misma en voz baja para que no la escuchara, después se volteo para poder ver al chico–no puedo esperar que un "hijo de mami" lo entienda–dijo haciendo mucha referencia en las penúltimas palabras después volviendo a su trabajo dándole la espalda a Blu

–¿hijo de mami?¿me llamaste hijo de mami?, para que lo sepas no soy un hijo de mami solo tengo mis necesidades básicas cubiertas–pensó un momento–¿sabes qué? haz lo que quieras porque mañana temprano Linda vendrá a buscarme y acabara toda esta pesadilla–dice dejándose caer de golpe en la cama color rosa y dejando caer una ligera sabana lila enzima de el y colocándose de lado

– ¡increíble! ¿Prefieres estar con ese tipo de gente rica y sin sentimientos que…que alguien sensible y con sentimientos? –dice molesta volteándolo a ver

–bueno pues esa chica rica y sin sentimiento como tú dices me ha dado amor y apapacho durante mis 17 años de vida mientras que tu chica sensible y con sentimientos intento ahorcarme en los primeros 15 segundos–le dijo también un poco enfadado tapándose el rostro con la sabana, mas fastidiado que antes

–pues yo gracias a ese tipo de gente lo perdí todo, no son confiables…–mira a otra dirección distraída al ver que la puerta que generalmente solo se abre para darle de comer se abrió, sonrió y bajo con un solo salto y se dirigió allá

–Claro que son confiables–se quita las sabanas del rostro al ver que la chica no le contradijo –¿Perla? –mira para todos lados– ¿Perla? –Ve que alguien se le acerca, saca sus piernas a un lado de la cama y se sienta –oh ¡hola! –da una sonrisa inocente tendiendo su mano al chico

* * *

Tulio y Linda se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre

–que linda eres por acompañarme a cenar–comienza a jugar con los cubiertos en la mesa–siempre seno solo–dice con un toque de melancolía, al levantar la mirada ve a Linda y se da cuentan que lo dijo en voz alta–oh pero por mi trabajo–completa la ultima parte enderezando su espalda y con una sonrisa en su rostro– ¿dime como ha sido tu vida con Blu? Después de todo luego de que se marcharon no se supo nada de ustedes

– Bueno pues…–Linda pensó un poco, no se esperaba esa pregunta–ha sido toda una aventura Blu es un chico muy tierno y chistoso la verdad que me ha alegrado la vida–Linda le dedica una sonrisa–Blu es un chico muy especial

– lo eh notado–dice con una débil sonrisa Tulio – Linda me gustaría saber cómo es que Blu termino sin movimiento en su extremidad superior derecha

–mmm…–Linda jugó con sus manos–veras tulio ese tema es muy delicado para mí –se acomoda el pelo tomando más seriedad–después de todo lo ocurrido aquí, el doctor dijo que en dos semanas regresaría la movilidad pero, no fue así, Blu ya no pudo usarlo vi a muchos médicos y todos me dijeron lo mismo, Blu no tiene NADA, absolutamente NADA–el rostro de linda parecía entristecerse un poco–todo es psicológico o eso me dijeron

–Oh–fue lo único que dijo que dijo tulio un poco en la sorpresa

–y lo de no decirle nada sobre su pasado–miro hacia otro lado–preferí que lo dejara en el olvido, el bloqueo todo ese dolor y yo no hice nada para que lo recordara es…es menor dolor para el, el no recordarlo

–en este caso Linda no estoy de acuerdo contigo tal vez su problema se pudo, mejor dicho se pueda corregir si Blu lo supiera, reteniendo todo eso creo que resulta mucho peor

–yo no lo creo–dice linda negando con la cabeza –no quiero que le pase nada a él no quiero que sufra yo sinceramente no se qué aria sin el

–es un acto muy lindo de tu parte Linda realmente tienes un gran corazón–le sonríe y ella corresponde el gesto, después de breves instantes son espantados por el mesero quien llego con un trozo de carne en un palo azotándolo con la mesa y partiéndolo para la pareja seguido de otro que le prendió fuego ahumando los lentes de Linda después de que ella se limpiara los lentes y agarrara un trozo con el tenedor y soplarle para que se quite la flama que aun permanecía en ella cuando el teléfono de tulio sonó con quiquiriquear de un gallo –¿hola? –dice con una sonrisa que pronto se fue desvaneciendo al escuchar la noticia que le decían y mirar a Linda que no entendía lo que pasaba

* * *

Linda salió de la casa hogar frotándose ambos brazos y mirando a su alrededor solo había allí una patrulla después de varios segundos rompió en llanto y dejándose caer en los escalones de la entrada

–ay Blu jamás debimos salir de Minnesota–comienza a sollozar sin darse cuenta que Tulio recién salía–todo esto es mi culpa

–no Linda por favor esto no es tu culpa–la trata de consolar colocando su mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante sentándose a su lado

–claro no es mi culpa–dice secándose las lagrimas de una forma extrañamente tranquila–¡ES TU CULPA!– le grita parándose de golpe apuntando a Tulio con su mano–¡tú y tu parloteo y tu forma extraña de hablar con jóvenes!

–yo solo, yo solo–trata de hablar siendo acorralado contra la pared

– ¿sabes que doc? Escua escuariqui escua–(**N/A**: realmente no sé cómo es que se escribe el insulto de Linda) después de eso Linda cubrió su boca abriendo grandemente sus ojos de la sorpresa de lo que ella misma dijo y alejándose un poco de el–lo siento te dije baboso

–no logro entender Silvio es el más valiente de los guardias–froto nerviosamente su nuca mirando hacia el guardia el cual traía un muy cómico traje de carnaval dorado, era interrogado por dos policías

–dígame joven ¿fue atacado por un adolecente con el pelo blanco?–pregunta un policía sosteniendo un pañuelo en su mano izquierda

–si con esta cosa–le quita el pañuelo al oficial el cual ya lo miraba raro–me lo puso en la boca asi–coloca el pañuelo en su boca seguidamente de caer inconsciente por la curiosidad los oficiales olieron el pañuelo para también caer inconscientes

–Nos amolamos–dice Linda perdiendo totalmente la fe en ese par de policías

* * *

Perla y Blu iban en costales en una camioneta Perla después de haber dado una terrible lucha para que la soltaran se había rendido, ahora intentaba ver a atreves de un pequeño hoyo del costal lo único que pudo ver fue el interior del carro, este freno de golpe lo que para Perla significaba que ya habían llegado a donde fuera que los llevaran

–tranquis, tranquis, no hay como mi casita, no hay como mi casita, ay como quisiera estar en mi casita, con mi sofá, mis cojines, la tele, mi teléfono, hay como extraño mi teléfono–Perla volteo los ojos al escuchar las quejas del chico, aunque no podía verlo sabía que estaba a su lado

–shhh–Perla lo callo y ella hablo en voz baja–hazte el muerto –y con eso la chica se puso totalmente aguada

– ¿Qué? no necesito asarme el muerto casi me da el soponcio–Blu habla can voz normal un poco molesto por lo que le pedía Perla

–¡Hazme caso!–susurro de nuevo

– ¡agh! ¡Ya que! –dijo de manera infantil Blu seguido de retorsese como si se estuviera ahogando lo cual molesto mas a Perla

–Pareces chimicuela en comal–volvió a susurrar Perla molesta

–oye es para que me la crean

–shhh–lo volvió a callar seguido de que la puerta de la parte tracera del carro se abriera dejando ver a un chico de 12 años y otro de un aspecto de 19 años

–Ayúdame a bajarlos–dice el mayor al de menor edad cuando Nigel bajo a Perla se le hizo demasiado raro que no pataleara para que la soltara y Blu lo llevaba el otro chico ese desde un principio no hizo nada para escapar–después de todo fue bueno que Marcel te dejara ir conmigo hubiera batallado mas con este monstruo–le dice al chico acomodándose el costal donde iba perla y ella se mordía la lengua con tal de no comenzar a gritarle al chico que la cargaba como costal de papas y además la acababa de insultar

El chico solo asintió batallando para cargar de igual manera a Blu era demasiado peso para el

Nigel abrió la puerta sin mucha gracia, donde los primeros en verlo entrar fue Armando y Tipa el entro y dejo caer a Perla al piso, seguido del chico que dejo a Blu alado de la chica, había un escritorio y una silla volteada al darse la vuelta se pudo ver que estaba sentado en ella Marcel quien tenía una gran sonrisa

–bien hecho chicos–Marcel los miro de arriba abajo los cuales se habían puesto a su frente luego se paro y se dirigió al Blu y Perla le quito el costal a cada uno y ellos siguieron fingiendo estar inconsciente Marcel cambio sus expresiones faciales a una de enojo

–¡yo les ordene que no usaran eso con ellos! –dice buscando a Nigel con la mirada el cual en ese instante había desaparecido entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el segundo mas culpable –¿¡que acaso no se los dije!?

–señor nosotros no usamos el-

–¿entonces como explicas esto? –levanta a la chica del piso agarrándola de los hombros y ella poniéndose aguada y la testerea un poco mostrando como no se movía, ella después de breves segundos abrió sus ojos y coloco suficiente fuerza en sus piernas se dio la vuelta de manera brusca golpeando la entrepierna de Marcel para que definitivamente suelte –¡atrapenla! –grita furioso al ver que la chica buscaba una salida las cuales eran tapadas e intentaban agarrarla

–¡Perla! –Blu se coloco en una posición sentada viendo como Perla intentaba escapar, ella uso la misma técnica que uso en la casa hogar dio un brinco y coloco sus manos en una madera que atravesaba la parte de arriba se columpio y llego a la parte de arriba donde no era un segundo piso sino solo unas cuantas tablas de madera donde era un poco complicado mantener el equilibrio, sonrió al ver una ventana rota la cual sería su salida se acerco lo, más rápido que pudo hasta ser azotada contra la pared y sentir mucha presión en su cuello y le era difícil la respiración al alzar la vista vio a un joven con el pelo blanco y las puntas amarillas dándole una sonrisa sacarrona

–Hola chica linda–le dijo con voz ronca lo único que hizo perla era intentar retirar la mano que sostenía su cuello e intentar respirar–¿Qué pasa? ¿te aprieto el cogote?

–Nigel bájala ¡ahora! – dijo aun molesto Marcel mientras Armando le ayudaba pues la chica intentaba escapar de Nigel.

–esto va a continuar–susurro Nigel

Tipa paro a Blu del piso y lo tomo por sus brazos para que no escapara como lo intento hacer Perla el solo se estremeció al sentir la presión en sus brazos del agarre pero no hizo nada para forcejear niciquiera se molesto en sacar las manos de las bolsas de su pantalón

Cuando Nigel y Armando bajon Perla ella pataleaba y se retorcía para que la soltaran–¡quiten sus asquerosas manos de mis brazos! –grito la chica notándose en su voz lo furiosa que estaba

–ese era tu plan largarte y dejarme aquí –reclamo Blu entre dientes cuando Perla se encontraba a su lado aun intentando safarse–a gracias

–pero porque no fuiste detrás de mi–le dijo volteándolo a ver y por un instante dejar de oponerse a que la tuvieran agarrada

Blu balbuceo un poco antes de ver su brazo izquierdo sin decir nada

–ustedes son muy valiosos valen una fortuna–se acercó a ellos y coloco una cadena en la mano izquierda de perla y en la derecha de Blu, Perla intento quitársela al intante que se la pusieron

–¡quítame esto!¡ahora! –Exijio la chica–voy a gritar para que todo el mundo sepa que me tienen secuestrada–empezó a tomar aire para dar un grito pero Nigel le tapo la boca provocando que la chica volviera a patalear Blu solo la miraba como si estuviera loca

–llévenlos al otro cuarto–ordeno Marcel señalando al cuarto ellos obedecieron las ordenes y se los llevaron a esa habitación al entrar había un tipo cárcel ahí dentro muchas celdas con niños y adolescentes ahí quienes los miraron y les hablaban con un "ayúdenme" o "sáquenme de aquí" al final ellos terminaron en una de esas celdas ellos dos solos Nigel serró la entrada y se retiraron

–¿Qué pasara con ellos? –pregunto el niño guardando el dinero que Marcel le acaba de dar por su trabajo

–no te preocupes ellos estarán bien ahora ya no te necesito –lo comienza a empujar a la salida–vete con mama

–pero yo no tengo mama

–¿padre? –pregunta casi serrando la puerta

–¿un carnal?–pregunta Armando colocándose alado de Marcel

–¿un perro que te ladre?–tipa dice también encimándose en la puerta para cada pregunta Fernando negó con su cabeza con cara un poco triste–ay ¿lo adoptamos jefe? – pregunta Tipa a Marcel el sonríe

–no–cierra la puerta de golpe

–oiga jefe ¿que pasara con esos chicos? –Fernando estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó esa singular pregunta de Tipa, se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor

–al parecer ciertas personas quieren una venganza a sus únicas víctimas sobrevivientes–dice Marcel de manera burlona Fernando se quedo sin aliento no podía evitar sentirse culpable

–y eso a nosotros no nos interesa–oyó la voz de Nigel decirlo como si no fuera nada interesante

–lo único que nos importa es el dinero–Marcel parecía divertido con la situación al dar una carcajada al final de su comentario

–vamos a ser ricardos–eso fue el ultimo comentario que escucho por parte Armando antes de retirarse de ahí

comenzó a caminar y subir al techo de las casas para llegar a lo que el llamaba hogar se sentó en la orilla viendo el espectacular paisaje tomo un sorbo de de su vaso que casi no tenía nada y se recargo en una caja hasta que algo le calo se reviso y era un pelo azul de la chica lo miro y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación

–¿Qué es lo que hecho?

* * *

Muy bien aquí termina este capitulo

Espero les haya gustado =9 díganmelo en un comentario

**Pregunta:¿dejo la canción de "yo era guapo" de Nigel/pepillo así como es? O ¿la modifico para su versión humana?**

REVIEW REVIEW por favor *w*


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: La película de Rio no me pertenece le pertenece a sus debidos propietarios yo solo me divierto haciendo esto

* * *

Escape

–Apúrale ya empezó lonjas–dice Armando a Tipa pues ellos se encontraban viendo la televisión exactamente el fútbol, Brasil contra Argentina, pero Tipa se había levantado por bebidas y ahora Armando lo apuraba

–si quedo claro, mañana o se cancela el trato–dice Marcel al teléfono por el que hablaba mientras Nigel intentaba oír a su lado–cla-claro que tengo a los dos mocosos–hace una pausa escuchando lo que le dicen al teléfono–si yo mero en persona los voy a llevar, ay nos vidrios–Marcel cuelga el teléfono y Nigel al ver que ya había colgado se alejo de él y se fue a sentar en la silla cómoda que solo Marcel y en pocas ocasiones el usaba la que estaba a un lado del escritorio de Marcel

–Ustedes dos–Marcel señala a Armando y Tipa –quiero que carguen el camión ahora–ordena dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa sin que ninguno de los dos le preste atención–mañana tempra llevaremos a esos mocosos a la residencia ¿si o si? –pregunto abriendo la puerta dirigiéndoles una última mirada

–a si

–si si chaito– contentan al mismo tiempo sin despegar la mirada del televisor

–y complazcan todos los caprichos de Nigel–dijo Marcel antes de salir del lugar, ellos miraron a Nigel que aun permanecía sentado en la silla con sus pies cruzados encima del escritorio, el les guiño un ojo mientras ellos se pasaban un nudo en la garganta

* * *

Armando masajeaba los pies de Nigel mientras este comía y Tipa le echaba aire con una hoja

– ¿les digo algo? –pregunta Nigel dejando a un lado el pedazo de pollo que se estaba comiendo y colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla–quiero que me den de comer ya me canse de hacerlo yo–dijo sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, los chicos se miraron entre sí, dejando de hacer lo que hacían y se volvieron a pasar un nudo en la garganta. Hicieron un muy rápido juego de piedra papel y tijeras y a base de engaños a Tipa le toco darle de comer a Nigel

–ten tu piernita– dijo con miedo Tipa acercando el pollo a la boca de Nigel pues no era la primera vez que le tocaba darle de comer, Nigel lo miro y repentinamente mordió el pedazo de pollo casi llevándose los dedos Tipa en el proceso

–salvaje–susurro Tipa al ver como este masticaba la comida y contándose los dedos para ver si Nigel no se había comido uno

* * *

Blu y Perla aun se encontraban en esa celda pequeña, oscura, desgastada y con una única ventana grande pero electrónica y polarizada que solo poniendo una clave se abriría, Blu murmuraba muchas cosas para tranquilizarse mientras Perla se movía de un lado a otro pensando en qué hacer

–no te alebrestes–Blu suspira–la clave es no paniquiarse

–yo no me paniqueo– contesta Perla aun moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando una salida

–sí, no te lo decía a ti, eso fue para mí…pero no importa en cualquier momento Linda nos encontrara

– ¡ay súper! –dice Perla con emoción fingida interrumpiéndolo mientras lo volteaba a ver–y luego nos encerraran en el cuarto enorme ¿no?

–Si– contesta Blu sin pensarlo e instantes después reaccionar– que diga no

–Mira "hijo de mami" –se acerco a él–tal vez lo tuyo sea esto pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie

Después de eso se empezó a escuchar el roce de un hueso contra los barrotes de las celdas espantando a todos y más a los pequeños

–creo que algo se me atoro entre los dientes ¿me ayudan? –Nigel Se acerca a una celda donde se encontraban entre 10 y 15 niños que al ver que Nigel se les acercaba se alejaron de el, menos uno que fue el más lento y que los demás lo retuvieron para que fuera el que cumpliera las ordenes de Nigel, el pequeño niño con temor y con la mano temblorosa la saco de los barrotes para intentar ayudarle pero al instante que metió la mano a su boca Nigel la serró con fuerza asustando al chico que a duras penas logro sacar la mano de su boca, Nigel se carcajeo al ver al niño tan asustado, cuando su risa se calmo se acerco a la celda de Blu y Perla los cuales intentaban ver sus acciones apegándose a la orilla de los barrotes

–ay ya sé que no soy bonito–les dice poniendo sus manos en los barrotes mientras ellos retrocedían unos pasos–pero yo solía ser todo un galanazo…una estrella–dice retirándose un poco dejando ver un poster de él sin sus cicatrices en el rostro y Blu y Perla le daban miradas extrañas–luces…cámaras… ¡arroz!–dice acariciando el poster antes de comenzar a cantar

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso,_

_Todo yo avelicioso_

_Ya soy vil, un villano, aleroso _y

_malicioso_

_Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil_

_Era un galán todo para mi,_

_De pronto un chico vino a ocupar mi puesto_

_Por eso soy malvado y tan deshonesto_

–los chicos que se encontraban allí le comenzaron hacerle coro mientras el cantaba–

_(__**El era un superstar**__)_

_Joven y fresco_

_(__**Gallardo**__)_

_Un ídolo gigantesco_

_(__**Un chico suspicaz**__)_

_¿Quién dijo eso de mí?_

_(__**Un chico muy feroz**__)_

_Yo no rostizo eso si_

_Soy fatal y brutal_

_un criminal_

_Te crees más malo que yo,_

_yo nunca oí de ti_

_Soy grosero,_

_pordiosero,_

_un carcelero_

_hago desastre y '__culpo a mis compañeros…_

_Lo hizo él_

–Nigel apunta a un chico larguirucho y con los ojos viscos–

_(__**Tan odioso es**__)_

_Invencible_

_(__**Horrendo**__)_

_Irascible_

_Soy intocable,_

_insaciable,_

_como un lugar sin ley soy insufrible_

_Mis chicos del Brasil_

_(__**Ooohhhh paraparapara**__)_

_Millones van a oír_

_(__**Oooohhh paraparapara**__)_

_Diré que es lo que voy hacer_

_Haré que sean…_

_(__**Ohhh ahhh ahhh**__)_

–los chicos que le hacían coro comienzan a gritar en su canto lo cual no le agrado a Nigel–

_¡Cállense! ¡cállense!_

_Es mi solo_

_Yo los voy a hacer_–Nigel se vuelve a acercar a la celda de Blu y Perla y toma a Perla por el cuello azotándola contra los barrotes para susurrarle–_ sufrir._

Nigel suelta a Perla haciendo que caiga al perder el equilibrio y Blu sea jalado con ella por la cadena pero sin caer, Nigel comienza a irse después de eso –que se los coma el coco–dice riéndose a carcajadas antes de cerrar la puerta produciendo mucho ruido

–Eso no está bien, asustas pero no es correcto–dice Blu como si Nigel todavía podría oírlo, después se acuclillo enfrente de Perla para intentar ayudarla a pararse – ¿oye estas bien?

–No–dice en voz baja dando un respiro entrecortado teniendo su pelo desordenado en su cara–¡definitivamente no! –ella se para bruscamente parando con ella a Blu cambiando su tono de voz a enojo estampándose contra los barrotes de la celda

–tranquila, tranquila ¿Qué haces? –Blu intenta tranquilizarla

–largarme de aquí ¿vas a ayudar o qué? –ella toma sea lo que sea del piso e intentar romper la ventana provocando mucho más ruido

–esque los manuales de supervivencia te piden esperar y la ayuda vendrá– Blu le contesta viendo que lo que hacia ella lo cual no tenía ningún éxito al intentar romper la ventana.

–¡nadie va a venir! –le grita aun intentando romper la ventana–¡estamos solos tu y yo si no hacemos nada nos van a matar!

* * *

Nigel escucha ruidos en la habitación a pesar de lo fuerte de la televisión, él se acerco a Armando y Tipa que estaban muy emocionados viendo el partido de futbol al no poder llamar suficiente su atención les apaga el televisor quitándoles el control

– ¡Nigel! –le gritan al mismo tiempo intentando quitarle el control, el solo esquivaba las manos que se lo intentaban quitar

– ¡¿Qué acaso no oyen?! –les grito enojado

–¡Nigel regrésanos el control! ¡Yo no oigo nada! –dice Armando aun intentando quitarle el control

* * *

–Tranquila, tranquila–Blu aun intentaba tranquilizarla siendo a veces tironeado de la cadena por los bruscos movimientos de la chica– ¿Por qué no solo la abres y ya? –pregunta Blu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo él empujo levemente a Perla para quedar al frente de la ventana el presiono todos los botones que estaban al costado la ventana haciendo que esta se abriera automáticamente

–no es enserio ¿verdad? –Perla se queda asombrada al ver que Blu durante todo este tiempo pudo haber hecho eso

– ¿Qué?...Linda tiene de estas en casa y yo aprendí a…–no termina pues Perla tira de la cadena al salir por la enorme ventana y apoyándose en un tendedero de fuera ya que estaban en lo alto (pues la estructura del lugar parecía montaña) haciendo que medio cuerpo de Blu quede dentro y la otra fuera y la mano derecha de Blu apoyándose en la ventana para no caerse

– ¡rápido! ¡Dame tu mano! –Perla le da su mano para ayudarle a que se agarre del tendedero

– no puedo–dice viendo su mano derecha que no resistía mucho estar agarrada del borde de la ventana

– ¿¡como que no puedes!?...¡solo saca la maldita mano de la bolsa y agárrate! –dice Perla refiriéndose a su mano izquierda

–ya te dije no puedo–Blu ve como Nigel, Armando y Tipa entran a la habitación a un peleándose el control y más cuando Nigel soltó el control y con rapidez se acerco a la celda para intentar abrirla batallando al buscar la llave indicada, fue suficiente susto para Blu el se aventó abrazándose de Perla únicamente del brazo derecho ahora ella soportaba el peso de los dos

– ¡Blu suéltame! ¡No aguantare el peso de ambos! –Perla le grita con desesperación sintiendo como lentamente sus dedos se deslizaban

–No puedo…–repite Blu, sin aguantar más Perla se zafa del tendedero –…¡MOVER MI BRAZO IZQUIERDO!–grita la ultima parte al sentir como caían y abrazándose más a Perla con el brazo derecho, Perla se volvió agarrare de otro tendedero aun teniendo a Blu abrazándola

–¡pudiste haberlo dicho mucho antes! –grita con voz aguda Perla haciendo un gran intento para soportar su débil agarre al tendedero

– ¡antes no importaba eso Perla! –dice Blu exaltado ante todo esto. El tendedero era delgado y no soporto el peso de Blu y Perla termino rompiéndose provocando que ellos choquen contra una pared pues Perla no se soltó del tendedero

–Te odio–dice en un susurro de mala gana aun teniendo la cara embarrada en la pared seguido de caer en un basurero (**N/A:** me refiero a esos metálicos grandes donde generalmente en las películas hay bolsas negras. Espero no confundirlos mas n.n) Perla es la primera en salir de el con suciedad jalando a Blu de la cadena para que también saliera

– ¡¿hay algo más que no sepa?! –pregunta Perla con un tono molesto retirándose una cascara de plátano de su pelo y mirándolo a el

– ¡sí! Me saco el moco, soy un cerebrito en la escuela, y me orinaba en la cama aun teniendo 14 ¡¿quieres más?! –dice Blu teniendo una actitud entre enojada y fastidiada

–ai tan–dice Armando muy a lo lejos de hecho desde la ventana donde Blu y Perla se habían escapado Nigel empuja armando y ve el, el salta hacia los tendederos con mucha habilidad y bajando con "estilo" como lo aria un acróbata, cae al piso con pose triunfal y corre tras ellos mientras Armando y Tipa toman la ruta larga saliendo de la casa y caminar calle abajo

Mientras tanto Blu y Perla al darse cuenta de las acciones de Nigel comienzan a correr con torpeza al no sincronizarse bien

–escúchame tal vez no este 100% bien pero correr si se, sigue mis pasos–comienza a caminar de manera chistosa moviendo hábilmente sus caderas y su brazo derecho (**N/A:** como profesionales lo hacen en caminatas) –pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo–Perla ve como este aumenta la velocidad al caminar y arremeda sus paso

–pie derecho pie izquierdo–Perla comienza a agudizar su voz por el estrés que sentía al mirar atrás y ver a Nigel acercarse a ellos y más a lo lejos Armando y Tipa también los seguían

–he ganado estas competencias toda mi vida–Blu le sonríe aun caminando a gran velocidad

–¡ay perfecto! ¡Encadenada al único chico que no mueve su brazo!–grita Perla enojada, decepcionada y agitada a la vez

–de hecho hay unos 40 tipos de padecimientos donde no se pude usar los brazos–Blu dice mirando de vez en cuando a atrás sin estar ofendido por el comentario de Perla y casi tropezando con vaso de plástico que se encontraba tirado

–¡trucha! –grita Perla al ver que dos personas se comenzaban a atravesar con una enorme tabla de madera

– ¡eso es un animal! ¡No un padecimiento! –Blu le contesta un poco enojado viéndola a ella en vez del camino

– ¡no! ¡Trucha! –Perla le muestra el frente donde estaban a punto de impactase si no fuera porque a tiempo se agacharon atravesando la madera. Pero Nigel no fue lo suficientemente rápido y tuvo que esperar a que terminaran de pasar la tabla y Armando y Tipa casi lo alcanzaban

Blu y Perla trataron de correr lo más rápido que podían calle tras calle aun siendo seguidos por Nigel Armando y Tipa hasta que toco cruzar un semáforo pero este se puso en rojo y comenzaron a pasar carros a lo cual Blu reacciona rápido tirando de Perla hacia el lado izquierdo de otra calle para esto Nigel choca contra el semáforo pues llevaba demasiada velocidad para poder frenar a tiempo electrocutándose contra el al dañar gravemente el sistema eléctrico, perdiendo temporalmente la conciencia y deteniendo a Armando y Tipa para ver si no le había pasado nada

* * *

Nigel empezó a abrir sus ojos y comenzó ver borroso aun se encontraba tirado en el piso pero Armando y Tipa lo observaban para ver si tenía alguna reacción

–¿¡que hacen aquí!? –Les grito furioso Nigel poniéndose de pie confundiéndolos–¡¿Por qué no fueron tras ellos?! –Le da una pequeña descarga haciendo unos gestos raros mientras Armando y Tipa intentaban no reírse–¡rápido tenemos que encontrarlos! –grita mas enojado resiviendo otra pequeña descarga y comenzando a caminar

* * *

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta asustado Blu

–son tus pasos–contesta ya algo fastidiada Perla

–¿y eso? –pregunta más asustado al mover una rama para poder pasar ya que ahora se encontraban en las orillas de la ciudad donde todavía abia pequeñas casas pero se mezclaba con la selva

–es la rama que acabas de mover–Perla cada vez se fastidiaba mas por los sustos de Blu ante cualquier ruido

–aaaaahh–dice Blu como si tuvier escalofríos moviéndose extrañamente–¿se me metió una araña en la camisa? –pregunta con mayor temor aun temblando

– ¡Blu te quieres tranquilizar! ¡Es solo una hoja voltéate! –Perla lo voltea y le levanta la camisa viendo una enorme araña que caminaba en su espalda retirándola rápidamente

–eee hoja te dije–Perla le miente con tal de tener ella la razon–ahora hay que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche–le dice con tranquilidad acomodándose su antes estropeado cabello

– ¿seguro? ¡Seguro! –Blu la interrumpe poniéndose al frente de ella– ¡te has dado cuenta en que parte de la ciudad estamos! ¡Estamos más cerca de la selva que de la civilización!

–olle que pena decirte esto pero antes éramos de aquí–le dice retomando su camino y terminando de acomodar su cabello

–¡claro que lo sé! –Contesta ofendido Blu pero sin tener la menor idea de lo que le acababa de decir Perla –no es que me acabe de enterar cuando venia para acá además yo conozco todo sobre los grupos étnicos y cadenas alimenticias yo si veo "_Discovery Channel" _–Blu ve como una luciérnaga es devorada por una rana y esta por una víbora lo cual asusta mas a Blu haciendo que se acerque más a Perla–lo vez, lo vez, aquí solo soy una botana, solo soy un tlacoyo emplumado–dice con desesperación Blu teniendo una cara preocupada

–si por eso estaremos en el árbol y no en el suelo ¿después de ti? –ofrece Perla mostrando un enorme y frondoso árbol

– ¡ay no! ¡No manches! –Contesta sin poder creer donde se iban a dormir–no, no, me sentiré mas cómodo en algo más civilizado –Blu mira a su alrededor logrando ver una casa abandonada de dos pisos–oye ¿y allá?– pregunta señalando la casa

* * *

–No puedo creer que tenga que llevarte a rastras hasta allá –dice Perla en voz alta diciéndoselo mas a ella que a él acercándose más a la casa

–¿Qué dices? Checa esto–Blu comienza a caminar mas rápido y ya que la casa estaba serrada por los bordes se fue agarrando y escalando solo apoyándose con su brazo derecho cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo y miro a Perla que batallaba para seguirle el paso–¿Quién esta llevando a rastras a quien?

–ja ja que chistosito–dijo recargándose en un borde para poder descansar en lo que Blu se detuvo. Blu reanudo su paso tirando de Perla hacia arriba al llegar se sentó en el borde y ayudo a Perla a subir pues todavía tenía problemas para llegar arriba

–vez no necesito mi brazo–dice recargándose en la pared que estaba detrás de el

–Blu no puedes simplemente ignorarlo es parte de ti ¿no te gustaría sentirte libre al no depender de nadie?

–No se, me sentiría un poquis solo–dice desviando la mirada de ella viendo al frente pues estaban en el borde del segundo piso de la casa

–Hay que ir a dormir–dice Perla también recargándose en una pared que estaba detrás de ella

–yo voy a seguir despierto un ratito todavía tengo el horario de Minnesota–dice rascándose la nuca y acomodándose en una mejor posición para poder observar el exterior

–descansa–dice Perla antes de serrar los ojos para dormirse

–descansa Perla–Blu toma su pierna derecha y la dobla abrazándola con su mano derecha apoyando su cabeza en su rodilla mirando hacia afuera y donde se veía lo grande de la ciudad–descansa Linda…

* * *

Ok aquí termina el capitulo el mas difícil hasta ahora XP

Si ven que algo esta omitido o muy distorcionado de la película es porque es muy difícil de manipular la película créanme es realmente difícil u.u

Ejem porfa dejen reviews animan mucho ᶺvᶺ (por cierto agradezco a todos los que dejan)

pero porfa reviews reviews es lo único que les pedido *w*


	6. Rafael

Chicos lamento la demora pero para los que comprendan el significado de la palabra "castigada(o)" me comprenderá u.u y bueno ¿Por qué me castigaron? Pues hace poco fue semana de exámenes y ese día tenía 2 exámenes escritos, 1 oral, 1 exposición, 2 maquetas y 6 tareas diarias (ya saben investigaciones, resúmenes etc.) en vez de hacer todo eso estaba haciendo el capitulo, ya se imaginaran lo que paso cuando mis padres me cacharon haciendo el capitulo ¬¬ y más cuando vieron mi boleta y vieron que tenia los enorme bueno le echaron la culpa a esto y me quitaron mi labtob :,( espero su compresión u.u (por si se lo preguntan no aun no me levantan el castigo u.u el cap lo hice a escondidas)

Disclaimer: La película de Rio no me pertenece le pertenece a sus debidos propietarios yo solo me divierto haciendo esto

* * *

Rafael

Linda y Tulio se encontraban en la ciudad buscando por su propia cuenta a Blu y Perla ya que era insuficiente contar con el apoyo de los policías, llevaban hojas con fotos de Blu y Perla donde decían que estaban desaparecidos

– ¿disculpe los ha visto antes? –pregunto linda a un hombre que pasaba por la calle no era a la primera personas que se lo preguntaba y aun la respuesta era un no o una negación con la cabeza

– ¿de casualidad los ha visto? –pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez a una señora que estaba a punto de serrar la puerta de su casa y de nuevo la respuesta fue un no, miro a Tulio quien la seguía con una torre de hojas azules, sus esperanzas no se iban a aun y seguiría preguntando sin descanso

El sol apenas salía mostrando un hermoso amanecer y en _**casi**_ cada rincón de la ciudad se encontraban hojas azules con fotos de Blu y Perla (**N/A**: siempre considere que ambos eran igual de importantes como para que solo busquen a Blu) que la noche anterior habían mostrado a las personas

* * *

La culpabilidad consumía a Fernando y como si no fuera suficiente ver esos anuncios lo hacía sentir peor tomo una de ellas que se encontraban pegadas en un poste la miro y luego miro al frente su rostro se mostraba dudoso pero ya había tomado una decisión

* * *

Tulio y Linda estaban dormidos en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa hogar Linda se apoyada en Tulio teniendo muchas hojas azules que toda la noche anterior habían puesto en la ciudad, Linda notablemente quemada de sol murmuraba cosas dormida como "¿ah visto a mi hijo?" "tiene pelo negro-azulado" "tiene 17 años" pero es interrumpida de su sueño cuando Fernando de manera insegura toco su hombro para lograr despertarla

–oiga güerita despierte – y con esto fue suficiente para que ella despertara con un muy notable sobresalto de igual manera a Tulio haciendo que este se caiga hacia atrás y después se coloque en una posición sentada y mirar a Linda con el rostro quemado

–¡oh! – fue lo único que dijo después de mirar a Linda

–¡ah wau! –dijo Fernando seguido de Tulio pues su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Linda de esta forma tan quemada de sol, superada su sorpresa se acerco a ellos –se donde están

–¡viste a Blu! –no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar, al fin una noticia de ellos especialmente de Blu–¿estás seguro? – Pregunto parándose rápidamente y acercase al niño, el solo saco de su bolsa el largo cabello de la chica color azul cielo, quien rápidamente Tulio identifico y de igual manera se paro rápidamente

–a verla–pregunto acercándose mas a él y tomar el cabello en su mano, lo olfateo casi pasándoselo por la nariz, meterlo en su boca y saborearlo antes de sacarlo de su boca y asentir–es de Perla

–ok ¿donde están? –pregunto linda tomando al niño de los hombros

–¡venga güera yo la llevo! –Fernando tomo a Linda de las manos y comenzó a caminar

–no no no Linda momento ¿Quién sabe quien es? ¿que mañas tenga?–dijo tulio desconfiado alejando a linda de Fernando

–tengo que confiar en el niño no me queda de otra–y con eso Linda reanudo el paso siguiendo al niño

* * *

–¡¿ustedes creen que soy idiota?! –pregunto totalmente enojado Marcel pues en la celda donde deberían estar Blu y Perla había unos niños de 10 años de edad con el pelo mal pintado y no ayudaba que Armando y Tipa tuvieran las manos llenas de pintura con la que les avian pintado el cabello –había dos adolecentes, encadenados, en una celda, ¡¿COMO SE LES ESCAPARON?!

–nos vieron la cara patrón, pero no se agüite ya tengo un plan–dice Tipa

–¡hay gracias! –Dice con emoción fingida–¿Qué vas hacer? ¿ir por las calles diciendo "chicos que se escaparon ayer acérquense que los queremos capturar de nuevo"?

–pues como que suena medio feo si lo dice así–Marcel se molesta mas y le mete una jaula de pájaro en la cara de Tipa que solo el sabe de dónde saco, provocando risas de Armando y del recién llegado (Nigel) quien al parecer fingía no saber lo que paso ayer

–tendremos que irnos esta noche

–pero es el carnaval las calles se van a serrar para el desfile–dice Tipa abriendo la pequeña puertita de la jaula para poder hablar

–Pues por eso quería salir esta mañana–dice tirando de la jaula de Tipa para acercarlo más a él y después de hablar empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás

–Pepillo–lo llama dirijiendo su mirada a el–el es mas listo que ustedes dos, mensos–dice acercando mas a Nigel a el

–así pues si es tan chucha cuerera ¿Por qué no lo pone a cargo? –dice tipa un poco moles to de que lo compararen con "un adolecente" y además de que ese mismo "adolecente" también tuvo la culpa de se escaparan los chicos de anoche

–Obvio lo pondré a cargo–dice acercándose a la entrada con Nigel a un lada de el–ve sobre sus huesos–y con eso Nigel salió en dirección donde ahora estaban Blu y Perla

–Si no nos dejan atravesar en el desfile tendremos que estar en el desfile–dice Marcel mirando un carro donde varias personas de divirtiendo haciendo melodías pegajosa y fiesteras con instrumentos

* * *

Blu y perla se encontraban en las mismas calles donde habían dormido la noche anterior todo estaba desierto "¿no se suponía que son momento de fiesta aquí y que todo el mundo festeja en las calles?" eso era lo que pasaba en la mente Blu pues cuando dijo que estudio todo de Rio se refería a TODO, pero todo esto se borro de su mente cuando la chica lo volvía a jala por la cadena bufo en desacuerdo cada momento en que la chica se cansaba de su lentitud o de su torpeza lo hacía ahora juraría que tendría un enorme moratón en su muñeca

El había tenido un brillante plan para deshacerse de la cadena que los unía "ir con la policía seguramente tendrían una llave o algo así" pero en cuando la chica escucho su plan pensó que regresaría a ese horrible cuarto donde de una u otra forma la tenían encerrada y ella pensó en NO volver a ese lugar así que se sentó en el borde de la banqueta y se cruzo de brazos eso sería difícil para Blu. En los primero 15 minutos Blu la intento convencer pero era más difícil de lo que parecía y pasado la media hora se rindió y ahora era de nuevo jaloneado de la cadena al caminar de manera lenta e insoportablemente perezosa según Perla

–tengo otro plan– dijo Blu sin muchos ánimos después de varios minutos mirando su muñeca encadenada y luego hacia la chica

–ya te dije que no iremos con la policia–reclamo la chica enojada mirando en otra dirección

–Dije otro plan–el chico la miro serio

* * *

– ¿estás seguro que esto funcionara? –pregunto Perla ayudándole a Blu a tirar de una cuerda que se sujetaba a una pared y esta a su vez del techo de un local (serrado) mientras esta sostenía firmemente un metal largo y peligrosamente afilado

–Claro mira mis cálculos–dijo señalando a la banqueta donde con una roca había marcado lo que aria pero era difícil de comprender

–A no bueno con eso me conformo gracias–dijo la chica con sarcasmo aun tirando un poco de la cuerda–solo tenemos que romper esta cadena

–y luego a buscar a Linda–le interrumpió Blu amarrando la cuerda de un tubo nada confiable pues era viejo y en cualquier momento se desprendería del piso

–No, tu iras a buscar a Linda–dice colocando la cadena de su muñeca donde el enorme metal caería y lo rompería–cuando me quite esta cadena yo volveré a ser libre y volveré a donde pertenezco ¿va?

–va–confirma Blu, con un dedo testereando la cuerda atada, esta se enreda en su mano de una manera extraña y tonta, lo cual provoca que se zafe tirando de ellos dos juntos hacia una pared con fuerza pues este al no estar atado cargaba el peso del enorme metal, con fuerza chocaron contra el muro y cayeron al piso poco aturdidos ante el golpe, la cuerda siguió su rumbo cuando se zafo de la mano de Blu dejando caer el metal donde estaba indicado que lo hiciera solo un pequeño detalle les hubiera caído encima a ellos si no hubieran cambiado de posición por la cuerda

–Bien echo cerebrito–dice perla aun tirada en el piso

–Ahí anda algo que nos vigila–dijo Blu parándose rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor rodeado de arbustos y árboles aún se preguntaba que hacían en esa parte menos habitada y mas jungla que ciudad

Dos pequeños niños completamente adorables salieron desde los arbustos de más o menos 3 años de edad que se acercaban a ellos

–ay cuidado Blu podrían matarte de la ternura–dice perla en burla cargando a uno de los niños mientras que el otro agarraba la maño derecha de Blu y daba pequeños brinco para que lo cargara Blu desconfió un poco pero termino cargándolo

–ahh vengache paca–dice Blu acomodando bien al niño que cargaba en su brazo para evitar que callera pero este agarro el pelo de Blu y comenzó a arrancarlo sin piedad Blu comenzó a correr en círculos para que el niño lo soltara tirando de Perla con el, mientras que el niño que cargaba perla hacia lo mismo con las mechas que colgaban al frente de su rostro y otro niño que no supieron de donde salió trepo a perla de la espalda y también la jalo de los cabellos, ello comenzaron a gritar al ser atacados por los niños se comenzaron a enredar con la cadena y finalmente caer al piso

–¡ATAQUEEEEN! –grito uno de los pequeños a los otros que ya no eran 3 sino 8 niños desde los 3 a los 6 años que ahora se dirigían con mucha velocidad a Blu y Perla y ellos gritaron al ver como los niños se dirigían a ellos sin siquiera poder mover un musculo de lo enredado que estaban

–¿Qué relajito se traen ahí? –pregunto un hombre de pelo negro recogido en una coleta gran nariz y piel pálida que se asomaba por la ventana de una casa cercana al alboroto donde pudo observar a los niños encima de la pareja donde brincaban y unos aun les jalaban el pelo

–Sáquense–dice aquel hombre al salir de su casa y alejando a los niños de la pareja –niños ya se los dije mil veces–dice cundo los niños dejan a Blu y Perla para dirigirse al hombre–porque nunca me pelan escúchenme–su voz era amortiguada por las voces de los niños –Bioquinto–rergaño a uno de ellos que de alguna forma le logro picar el ojo

–ay mira ternurita–dice Perla recién parada mirando la escena enfrente de ella

–los mios son ocho y uno en camino–da un suspiro desganado–me van a sacar plumas verdes–da otro suspiro intentándose quitar a sus hijos de encima–papa necesita vacaciones–mira a Blu y Perla cambiando la expresión de cansancio de su rostro–y ustedes tortolos ¿se dirijen al carnaval?

–¡wau! ¿tortolos? –repite perla incrédula

–pues ella es solo una conocida–dice Blu

–nombre ni te conozco–perla dice mirando con desagrado a Blu– esta cadena es lo único que nos une–dice perla mostrando la cadena con la mano que no tiene la mano encadenada a Rafael

–es que me…¡auch!–dice Blu sintiendo como muerden una de sus manos–¿este se cree caníbal o qué? –se notaba la molestia en su voz

–Yo que sé, irá a terapia–dice Rafael cargando a uno de sus hijos

–entonces crees que nos puedas ayudar a romper esta cosa –pregunta perla mostrándole la cadena, Rafael se acerca cargando a varios de sus hijos

–que suertudos, están con Rafael y Rafael conoce a Tochos morochos– dice con mas entusiasmo hasta que uno de sus hijos que tenia cargados le pica de nuevo los ojos–¡otra vez el ojo! ¡le voy a hablar a su jefa! –le dice a sus hijos que al instante dan un escandaloso NO y los que tenia cargado se bajaron y salieron corriendo–esa nunca falla, le tiene terror–le dice a la pareja con una sonrisa victoriosa

–hablarme ¿para qué? –dice una señora embarazada con tubos en la cabeza ropa fodonga y maquillaje un poco excesivo cruzándose de brazos que aunque parezca difícil de creer era muy bonita

–Eva mamachita–el hombre da un paso atrás contemplando a su enfadada esposa asta que obseva a Blu y Perla –llevare estos tortolos a ver a Luis–abraza a la pareja para dar referencia que se refiere a ellos

–a Luis, a mi no me VENGAS CON TUS COSAS–grita molesta sin creerle –tu y tu amigote quieren irse a parrandear al carnaval

–el carnaval–dice con voz risueña soltando a los jóvenes y abrazar a Eva–la época el conocía a la chica mas pechocha del mundo–besa su mano pero ella quita la mano rápidamente y soltándose del abrazo de su marido –aun recuerdo la canción con la que te eche el ojo–se le vuelve acercar cantándole aquella bella canción bailando con ella–vamos mi amor canta –y con eso ella canta aturdiendo a Blu y Perla pero al parecer no a Rafael pues comenzó a tararearla y mirarla con amor–cantas como un verdadero jilguerillo

–Parece que el amor también es sordo–bromea Perla a Blu aun sobándose aun los oídos

–ven acá–y con eso la beso escuchándose con ello un "guacala" de parte de sus hijos que se tapaban los ojos con sus propias manos

–está bien llévalos con Luis pero no te tardes–dijo Eva después del beso aun abrazada de su pareja

– eres como un bombón, te extrañare mi dulce pitalla jugosa–dice separándose del abrazo

–también yo mi mango petacón–dice aun entre sueño pero es interrumpida por el pleito que ocasionaban sus hijos–¡Marco, David estense en paz o les voy a dar! –grita enojada dirigiéndose a sus hijos

–no puedo creer que me allá dejado ir–susurra ala pareja que mantenía agarrada de los hombros

–¿como que tan lejos vive ese Luis? –pregunta blu libeandose del brazo que lo agarraba de los hombros

–a 30 minutos si es que tu manejas – le dice mirándolo confiado

–¿y cuanto a pie? –pregunta con nerviosismo

–Bobo no sabe hacer nada–dice Perla con burla

–eso no es cierto mi problema es de mano no significa que no sepa hacer nada

– ¿enserio? ¿entonces sabes manejar?

–yo no dije eso

–entonces porque me contradices

–aun si supiera no tengo licencia

– ¡aquí no la necesitas!

–ey ey chicos quiero echarles la mano pero irnos a pata no se va poder…–se detiene mirando como su esposa batalla para separar a sus hijos de una pelea–pero por otro lado ¿que se le va hacer? –los vuelve a agarra de los hombros y se dirige a la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su familia, cuando Blu quiso mirar Rafael lo detuvo–no no voltees vuele el miedo–susurra caminado mas rápido

* * *

Bien chicos aquí el final de este capitulo

Bien como podrán imaginar ESTAR CASTIGADA NO ESTABA EN MIS PLANES y la meta que tenia posiblemente no se logre pues se supone ayer domingo la terminaba y bueno me siento horrible de que no logre algo que me propongo u.u y mas no cumplirles mi promesa

Por favor cero criticas ya sé que dije que podían darme y sé que lo hacen para que mejore esta servidora pero hoy no por favor mi autoestima esta por los suelos *llora* sinceramente siento que nadie leerá esto cuando se estrene Rio 2 y yo no sé qué podía hacer para poder seguirle a la historia sin mi laptop e internet ¡me sentía impotente!*llora de nuevo* por favor ¡denme motivación! me siento culpable de no poder actualizar ni cumplir mi meta u.u

Quiero preguntarles y me gustaría que me respondan en un review **¿seguirán leyendo esto aun después del estreno de Rio 2?** (espero sus respuestas sé que muchos leen esto así que espero su honesta respuesta)


End file.
